During the construction of various structures and objects, large and small, including whole buildings and parts thereof, it is necessary to measure off distances. It is also frequently necessary during construction to mark or draw parallel lines. Further, it is often necessary to have access to some device for marking off an arc or circle.
For example, when constructing paneling for the corner of a ceiling one needs to construct the paneling so that it corresponds to the actual dimensions of the ceiling. As seen in FIG. 9, it is often the case that the borders are not at ninety degrees to one another. In order to mark off the shape of the five-sided polygon in the corner of the ceiling onto the substance to be cut if, the carpenter or worker needs to denote points a, b and c shown in FIG. 9. First length M to N is measured. Then one measures out three lines to each of these three points from point M and three lines to each of three points from point N. When these lines are measured out one forms an arc at the end of the line. Thus, as shown in FIG. 9, points a, b and c are then defined by the intersection of the arcs.
In addition, in the construction of objects it is often necessary to measure things outside of a horizontal plane, that is, in three dimensions. In such cases, an ordinary ruler suitable for ordinary two dimensional measuring may be inadequate or not particularly adept, especially if time is a factor and the measurements need to be done frequently.
Suppose, for example, that one wanted to construct or fix a shelf of a bookcase. Nails or bolts have to be inserted into the bookshelf from the back of the bookcase toward its front where the shelf is. When the carpenter or worker is at the back of the bookshelf he or she does not see the bookshelf. Hence, guide lines have to be marked on the back of the bookcase corresponding to the location of the bookshelf. Since the top of the bookcase is a straight line that is parallel to the horizontal guide line that the worker needs to draw, the worker will place the ruler perpendicular to the top of the bookcase with the edge of the ruler corresponding to the top edge of the bookcase and the bottom of the ruler at a point along the proposed guide line to be drawn. Then the worker, keeping the ruler in that position, can try to move the ruler horizontally while marking off a line along the bottom edge of the ruler to form the desired guide line.
This process of trying to draw a line parallel to a existing line, i.e. to mark off a continuum of or a series of points parallel to the top edge of the bookcase, is obviously cumbersome and imprecise. It would be useful if a measuring device incorporated a marking device and was specifically designed so that it could more easily be used to mark off a guide line parallel to an existing line efficiently and more precisely. Thus there is a need for a measuring device that incorporates means to render making a single or a series of parallel lines easy to draw.
In addition, certain objects are particularly suited for a ruler that can measure in three dimensions. These kinds of objects can be anything including a round table or human sculpture. Suppose, for example, the sculptor or person building the sculpture wishes the arms of the human body to have a certain angle from the torso. There is a need for a measuring device that can be used to accomplish this including measuring the appropriate angle. In addition, round tables, sculptures and other such objects inevitably require correct measurements performed in three-dimensional space. It would be useful to have a measuring device that can tackle measuring things in that environment.
Rulers useful for three dimensional measurements are known but they are typically complex and expensive. For example, three-dimensional measuring devices that operate by lasers are well known. There is a compelling need for a measurement device that is not complicated to manufacture or use and that is not expensive and that is still suitable for tackling the task of measuring things in the environment of three dimensions. Furthermore, there is a need for such a device that can be useful in a wide range of construction projects including for short and long distances.
Certain construction involves repeated multiple measurements of lengths or locations that would be useful to remember. Often, the carpenter or person doing the construction does not have handy access to paper or a means of recording the measurements. It is also difficult and risky to rely on one's memory to remember three or more multiple distances (which distances may even be repeated) when a place to easily record them is not always available. It would also take up time to record them on paper or otherwise. Thus another important need during construction that involves multiple measurements is the need to have a practical way to temporarily record measured lengths retain without having to constantly write them all down.
When measuring things in environments that include points outside a two-dimensional plane, i.e. three-dimensions, it is necessary to be precise about the location of the measuring device in three-dimensional space. There is a need for a measuring device that is precise enough to meet this requirement.
When measuring objects it is often necessary to measure out lines and surfaces relative to a horizontal plane of a floor. Thus it is often necessary to make use of a level during construction. Carrying multiple devices is cumbersome and less efficient. Thus there is a need to have a measuring device that can incorporate a level in a manner that the level can really be used as needed.
There is also a need for a measuring device that incorporates all features needed in the construction of a wide variety of objects. There is a further need for such a measuring device to incorporate convenient means for holding a writing utensil.
The present invention accomplishes all of the above objectives and more.